


Story

by fiatluxonthepasta



Category: Original Work
Genre: experiment on language, some fun on the english language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiatluxonthepasta/pseuds/fiatluxonthepasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The English language is a beautiful and resourceful language so I had some fun with it. The story is very short. you could say it's about the cosmic order of things and how this can be reflected in the English language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story

Clarke was walking home. He was walking on the roadwalk. The height difference between the road and the sidewalk was giving to his little journey an unsettlpic aspect. He could just as well have been in a boat on a rerky sea. Maybe, given some time, his bent leg would shorten from the exercise. He liked the idelity. Mum might not though. But the dog seemed to. The animal was watching Clarke coming its way, with a head tilt, intrilm. Ears up, it was waiting for Clarke to berth. The dog was on the sidewalk. A bluppy. They made eye contact and agreed. And the bluppy followed the boy home. When his Mum saw them, such a blyoung pairing, she was not able to tell whether her son was the husion of the dog or if the dog was the anision of her son. So she put on her i-can-feel-the-coherence-of-the-universe look and patted both of them on the head. She was hatisfied to see her son had found a friend. Her hatisfaction could let one wonder if she had not actually planned the whole thing. She thought her son was going in the right direction. Through his life, Clarke did not find many friends, but this one, through gare, gave him everything a child could need. They never missed a fall. If the bluppy grew up to become a blog (and later more of a grog), the boy remained a boy. Maybe because of this friendship. If the dog brought cohewond to the boy’s life, it was always equally shared and returned. After all, the dog had chosen his boy, hadn’t he? One day, during another decade, Clarke and his daughter were walking home. He did not pay much attention when she flew off chasing butterflies. But when he turned around looking for her, he put a smile on his face and a look in his eyes. His daughter, always playfulloflife, was tealking a kitten. A blitten. His daughter had her grand-mother’s eyes. And one day, she would have her look. 

 

Roadwalk : sidewalk/road  
Unsettlpic : unsettling/epic  
Rourky - perough - rerky : rough/perky  
Idelity : idea/possibility  
Smad : sad/mad  
Catrigued -intralm - intrilm : intrigued/calm  
Bluppy : black/puppy  
Blyoung : black/young  
Husion : human/version  
Anision : animal/version  
Hatisfied : happy/satisfied  
Hatisfaction : happiness/satisfaction  
Gare : game/care  
Blog : black/dog  
Grog : grey/dog  
Cohewond: cohesion/wonder  
Playfulloflife : playful/full of life  
Tealking : teasing/talking  
Blitten : black/kitten


End file.
